


Un buen chico

by samej



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Orgasm Control
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solo hay una regla, y es muy sencilla. Clint no tiene permitido usar las manos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un buen chico

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainClintSpiderBalder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/gifts).



> Escrito en el [kinkmeme](http://cosasdemayores.livejournal.com/9754.html?thread=326682#t326682) de cosasdemayores.

Solo hay una regla, y es muy sencilla. Clint no tiene permitido usar las manos. 

** 

En realidad son dos, porque, además, tiene que obedecer a Kate; pero ésta nadie la ha dicho, nadie la ha revisado y nadie la ha aceptado, así que Clint no sabe si cuenta. 

Él lo hace igualmente.

**

Siente movimiento sobre él y alza la cabeza para intentar atrapar algo con la boca pero Kate apoya la rodilla en su hombro, manteniéndole abajo mientras ata las manos juntas al cabecero. Clint no ve ningún detalle pero la venda sobre sus ojos le permite distinguir entre la luz que ella está a centímetros de él. Gruñe, frustrado, y ella baja la cabeza sin llegar a besarle y desciende dejando que únicamente el pelo roce la piel blanquecina de Clint. 

Él levanta las caderas y ella le pega un golpe, suave, de reprimenda. 

—¿Quieres que te ate también los pies?

Clint hace pucheros pero no le importaría, claro que no. Su polla se pone aún más dura bajo los calzoncillos, y Kate, al parecer, capta el movimiento y habla con una voz que le hace sentir como si fuera ella quien le doblara la edad. 

—Eso te gustaría, eh —susurra contra el hueso de su cadera, y repasa cada palabra formando pasos con el índice y el corazón por sus abdominales. 

Se tensa, inevitablemente, y tiene que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no levantarse hacia ella de nuevo. No la quiere enfadar, no hoy. 

Clint a veces intenta recordar cuando empezó a ser todo así, si fue en la quinta semana, o en la séptima, o en la décima. 

** 

Tony le ve las muñecas una vez y, aunque Clint intenta esconderlas, reconoce la forma de la herida, la postilla de la quemadura con la cuerda.

Ríe, alto, y le da un golpe en el hombro, le susurra el nombre de una crema y “Clásico error de principiante”.

Clint no quiere saber nada más. 

(La crema va estupendamente).

** 

Ahora sus manos no las ata una cuerda, y Clint se controla, por lo general, pero ha estado fuera y quiere a Kate y la quiere ahora. 

Kate besa su costado, sube hasta el cuello haciendo que sus pezones le rocen, mueve los dedos hasta su boca y Clint la abre, hambriento, y los repasa con la lengua, mueve la cabeza lo que puede para alcanzar la suave piel de la muñeca y mordisquea, Kate ríe y respira contra su cuello. Se apoya en su pecho con la otra mano y sube hasta sentarse en él, ignorando dolorosamente la erección de Clint. 

—Qué pasa, que no te dan de comer, o qué. 

A Clint no le hace falta quitarse el pañuelo de los ojos para verla, realmente, no en su cabeza. La diadema que suele llevar es la que le ata las manos, así que el pelo negro le enmarcará la cara y le caerá sin llegar a tapar sus pechos pequeños y puntiagudos. Se está mordiendo el labio, siempre lo hace cuando le provoca.

Siempre funciona. 

—No, me han dejado solo, aquí, una semana, sin comida ni agua. 

Hay movimiento sobre él, nota cómo se incorpora y pone las rodillas a ambos lados de sus brazos. 

—Qué malos. Clint.

En la calle es Hawkeye, Hawkguy, a veces “jefe”; cuando pasan demasiado tiempo con los otros vengadores, Barton.

En la cama siempre es Clint.

—Qué. 

—¿Tienes hambre, Clint? 

Se le seca la boca.

**

La primera vez que Kate le prohibió moverse, estaban semidesnudos ya y ella estaba furiosa con él. No recuerda por qué. Seguramente fuera su culpa. Clint es más fuerte, pero ella se movía como una serpiente, se enredaba y desenredaba y de repente la tenía encima, sujetando el arco sobre sus muñecas, le había bajado los pantalones hasta las rodillas limitándole el movimiento; le folló llena de ira, sin tocarle más de lo estrictamente necesario. “No te muevas”, le decía en un susurro agresivo, y cuando Clint se corrió tardó un buen rato en dejar de ver luces tras los ojos.

**

Ella se inclina hasta agarrarse al cabecero y se deja caer muy suavemente, Clint lame la parte interior del muslo, la piel que está a su alcance, y por fin tiene acceso a ella y Kate gime cuando llega el primer contacto con su boca, casi de alivio, “Clint,” repite, y él lame hacia arriba, hacia abajo, rodea el clítoris y tensa la lengua para rozarlo más fuerte, a Kate se le resbala la mano hasta su pelo, tira de él y se lleva el pañuelo por delante. 

Aún no ha amanecido por completo, y Clint lo agradece porque la luz no termina de hacerle daño a los ojos, y puede verla ahora, tiene los ojos cerrados y se apoya contra el antebrazo, Clint inclina el cuello y penetra hasta donde puede, quiere hundirse en ella y quiere hacerlo ya. 

Pero no le deja, y mueve las caderas en círculos., cada vez aprieta más y finalmente le estira del pelo fuerte, le ahoga cuando se retuerce contra su lengua, echa la cabeza hacia atrás y gime.

Solo espera un momento antes de apartarse, sonriendo. Clint casi espera una caricia en el pelo y un “bien hecho”, pero obtiene más que eso. Le mira lánguida mientras se desliza hacia abajo por su pecho y se queda unos segundos alzada sobre su entrepierna, aparta la tela rozándole lo justo para hacer que se tense como la cuerda de su arco.. Clint cierra los ojos cuando ella se adelanta y le besa mientras desciende, rodeándole con su calor, bajando hasta que no hay un centímetro entre ellos.

Clint empuja con las caderas hacia arriba intentando seguir el ritmo, ella le besa y le rodea los brazos, que le duelen del esfuerzo de intentar alcanzarla con ellos; Kate cae con fuerza una y otra vez, le muerde el cuello y los hombros y las clavículas, Clint gruñe con cada embestida, y dice su nombre y lo repite hasta que pierde sentido, y está en el borde, está viendo el precipicio a sus pies, y pregunta, “Kate, ¿puedo?” y “por favor, Kate, ¿sí?” y Clint la ve sonreír entre su pelo en cascada, con el flequillo pegado a la frente por el sudor, y cree que le va a decir que no y no sabe si va a poder aguantar, se prepara mentalmente para cuando ella le corte el orgasmo con los dedos, todo lo piensa en menos de un segundo, lo que ella tarda en besarle de nuevo, en arañar la mandíbula con los dientes hasta su oreja, y susurra “Puedes” y Clint se corre levantando el culo y levantándola a ella en el proceso.

Cae y ella le deja respirar durante uno, dos largos minutos y ella le desata, y sujeta el peso muerto de su brazo (Clint no se podría levantar aunque quisiera), y le acaricia las muñecas, tumbándose a su lado y subiendo las sábanas hasta taparles a ambos. 

No deja de mirarle a los ojos y Clint se siente en carne viva, como si ella pudiera ver todo lo que él no quiere que nadie vea y aún así tiene esa mirada colmada de algo que le hace casi daño, y no quiere saber qué está enseñando él, que le enseña cada vez, así que entierra la cabeza en su garganta y la aprieta contra él. 

Kate le acaricia el pelo hasta mucho después de que se haya dormido.


End file.
